From Red to White
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: The day before Ron's thirty-second birthday causes him to have doubts about growing older. He turns to the one person he knew would understand for advice about growing old. Written for the Ron's Birthday Challenge at the HPFC forum. complete.


Written for the Ron's Birthday Challenge by TheMidnightDriver at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum

Author's note: I've changed the age of the children. It was pointed out to me when I first put up this story, so I took it down and changed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Ron? Any idea what you want to do for your birthday this year?" His wife Hermione asked him as he sat alone at their kitchen table.<p>

"I don't want to celebrate it, thanks," he said flat out in a warning tone.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she walked towards him. He stared up at her and gave her a concerned look.

"What's the big deal about turning thirty-two anyways? It just means you're eight years till you're fourty." He pouted, as Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" His frown truned into a confused look.

"That's something you would expect a girl to say, Ron."

"Men care about their age too."

"Older men, like who are fifty and above, Ron." Hermione sat down at their table and placed a gentle hand on his arm squeezing it lightly.

"That's my point. Me turning thirty-two, means Dad will be sixty-two. He's getting older and so is Mum. I don't like it one bit." Ron stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Hermione followed him.

"Ron, are you scared of getting older?" Hermione asked as she forced him to turn around by gently grabbing his arm.

"I'd never thought I'd admit this out loud, but, yes. I'm scared of getting older, scared of my parents getting older, and scared of the children getting older."

"Ron, you're really sounding like a woman here." Hermione laughed again, but stopped when she saw his glare.

"Fine. I don't care, I knew you wouldn't understand anyways." He crossed his arms.

Hermione uncrossed his arms, and pulled him close to her.

"Ron, getting older is apart of life. And the best thing for me about getting older, is that I get to share all the birthdays with you. No matter how old we get, I will always be there to celebrate with you." Hermione gently kissed his lips.

"I suppose we could have a birthday party at the Burrow again," Ron smiled a small smile as he tried to please his wife. He knew she celebrated birthdays and cherished them more than he did.

"But..." Hermione looked up at him knowing that wasn't really what he wanted.

"But what?"

"Oh, come on, I know that's not what you really want, Ron."

"But it makes you happy," he retorted.

"There you go, that's what I'm talking about, Ron." Hermione pulled away from him.

"Can we have a quiet dinner, here, with Mum and Dad, and your parents?" He focused on her reaction.

"Are you sure? We can do anything, go anywhere, just me and you, or the kids."

"Actually, that sounds better. Let's take the kids on vacation once it gets warmer," Ron said as he started walking out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared.

" That won't be till the start of Spring, but I can't let you skip out on your birthday this year," Hermione said as she started her normal night time routine.

"Then, I suppose dinner with our parents and the children here, would be fine." Ron tried his best not to let his wife see him sigh as he began to get undressed. He was still unsure about getting older. He caught Hermione staring at him, with her mouth in a grin he was use to seeing.

"What?" he asked as he crossed his arms to take off his shirt.

"You're still sexy, you know. Thirty-two is really looking good on you." she smiled as she put on a thin nightgown.

"Well, that's one good thing to know." Ron smiled at her as he crawled into bed next to her. He watched Hermione yawn.

"I'll get stuff ready by tomorrow night. You know it's your birthday in a few hours." Hermione yawned again as Ron placed his arm around her tiny waist.

"And I'm glad I get to spend it with you." He kissed her forehead.

"Ron, that was corny." Hermione started to laugh.

"But I was serious," he said with a pout as he turned her over and started to tickle her.

The morning after his great night with his wife, Ron still had doubts about getting older. He knew just who to talk to about growing old. Ron slipped away from Hermione while she made plans with her parents and Disapparated straight to the Burrow.

"Ron, what a pleasant surprise, we weren't expecting to see you till later. Happy Birthday, honey." His Mum welcomed him and kissed him on the cheek as she embraced him in a hug. He hugged her back.

"Actually, is dad around? I really want to talk to him before tonight," Ron asked as he glanced around the kitchen.

"He's up in the bedroom. Now, off with you so I can finish icing your cake." His mum shooed him out.

Ron slipped in his parent's bedroom quietly and unnoticed by his father. His father was staring in the mirror as he often did every morning. Ron tried reading the expression on his father's face as he watched him touch the wrinkles. He gently combed his what little white hair he had, and placed his brush down on the dresser. He then admired his sweater, one knitted by his wife and smiled as he saw his son watching him.

"Hi, Dad," Ron said as he walked up to his father. Ron stared in the mirror just like his dad.

"We're a sight to see, aren't we?" Arthur chuckled as he placed an arm around his son's neck.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked as he turned towards his father.

"Well, you're still young, and I'm old. You're a younger version of me when I was your age," Arthur explained.

"Dad, that's actually what I came to ask you about. Did you like getting older?" Ron asked with a sheepish grin that made him look like a school boy once more.

"No one likes getting older, Ron. It's a part of life. If I had a chance, I wouldn't change the colour of my hair," he said suddenly.

"Why is that?" Ron said with a confused look glancing up at his father's white hair.

"Because your hair changes just like you do with age. Why try to hide it?"

"Muggles have a way of changing their hair. Hermione told me once. It's called, hair dye," Ron stated.

"Do they really?" He caught his father's attention. His father's eyes grew wide, and went from staring at Ron back to the mirror.

"Well, that still doesn't change my opinion. I wouldn't colour my hair for all the Galleons in the world."

"Why?"

"Because, Ron, then I wouldn't really be myself. And I'm who I am today because of your mother."

"Because of mum?"

"Women tend to make your hair change colour on their own when they nag at you too much."

Ron stared at his father in disbelief.

"Only joking, Ron." his father patted his son on the back.

"The real reason is because white shows how many years I've been with your mum. See, her hair is white too because of her age, but inside, she's still the same redhead I fell in love with years ago."

"So, you're not afraid of getting older?" Ron asked.

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid? Besides kid, you're already a year older. It's your birthday today. We are all going to get older whether we want to or not. Get use to it." Arthur chuckled as he watched Ron's face fall.

"I still don't like it."

"None of us like it, but it's a part of life," Arthur replied.

"How'd you get so wise?" Ron asked his dad as a grin formed. Ron turned back to stare at his father and himself in the mirror.

"Getting older," Arthur replied with a matching smile. They laughed together. When they were done, Arthur turned to his son with a serious expression.

"But the best thing about growing older, is watching all the grandkids grow up. Don't tell your mum I said that, she thinks the best part of getting older is growing old with me." Arthur winked.

"I suppose I feel a little bit better now about turning thirty-two."

"Is that what you're complaining about? Ron, you're still young! Learn to live a little! In all seriousness, Ron, take time to get to know yourself and Hermione again. It might help to go on a vacation with just the two of you, to remember why you're together. It'll also tell you she's the one you really want to grow old with."

"Thanks, Dad." Ron smiled as he embraced his father in a hug.

"Any time."

"And Dad, will I get white hair just like you?" Ron ran his fingers through his red hair.

"Definetally," his father replied.

"Good, then I'm looking forward to getting older."

"Ron,"

"Yeah?" He stated as his dad started to walk out of the room.

"Happy birthday, son." his dad smiled at his son.

"Thanks, Dad."

Ron paused.

"I'll be there in a moment, " Ron said to his father who was looking at him with a confused look.

"I understand. Take your time," Arthur said.

When Ron was alone, he stared at himself in the mirror.

"If getting older means getting wiser, I'm ready for it," Ron said to himself. He glanced once more at the mirror. His eyes fell to a picture on the dresser.

He and his father were under a tree. His father was pushing him on a swing. Ron was five-years-old. And his father had red hair. Ron picked up the picture.

"Oh, to be that young again." Ron smiled as he placed the picture back down.

"At least there are the memories of growing up," Ron said to himself as he walked out of the room.

He knew getting older would be hard, but he was ready for whatever life threw his way. He knew, this was one birthday he wouldn't forget.


End file.
